A Romeo and Juliet Story
by Zarla0012
Summary: A Romeo and Juliet Story where losing a match is as bad as dying and joining up in a tag team can be as emotional as falling in love. Hopfully you guys find this funny, if not BLAH!
1. Chapter 1

This is a version of Romeo and Juliet but it involves the **YuGiOh** cast.

In my version no one dies, they lose a game or become bottom of the leader board and no one falls in love, they join together in a tag team. Im just writing this as a bit of fun and i hope you enjoy it, its meant to be comedy like and hopfully as we get into the story it will become funnier (no promises)

**I don't own YuGiOh** (duh, if i did there would be much more yoai :P)

Cast list at the bottom

Two duellists, both alike in dignity,  
In fair Domino city, where we lay our scene,  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
Where duelling blood makes duelling hands unclean.  
From forth the fatal monsters of these two foes  
A pair of star-cross'd duellers take their titles;  
Whose misadventured piteous overthrows  
Do with their loss bury their friend's strife.  
The fearful passage of their loss-mark'd teamwork,  
And the continuance of their friends' rage,  
Which, but their friend's end, nought could remove,  
Is now the two hours' traffic of my book;  
The which if you with patient eyes attend,  
What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend.

Deep in Domino city Joey stood looming over the younger Kaiba brother the same way the elder did to himself. They were in a dark, cobwebbed alley which, due to the high walls on either side, didn't let an awful lot of light in.

"Please Joey, I don't want a fight I was simply stopping my brothers men" Mokuba pleaded

"Like hell, you were probably encouraging them; you want to see me dead" Joey shouted

"No, no I want peace, I want to keep the peace" Mokuba pleaded harder as Joey grabbed a fist full of his shirt. "Release me or I'll set my men on you!"

"I hate the word 'peace' almost as much as I hate the word Kaiba!" Joey then struck Mokuba hard in the stomach with a fist. "Coward!"

Mokuba grabbed his stomach and leaned over when Joey released him. He gave himself a moment to breathe before he jumped forward and bit down on Joeys forearm. Joey grabbed Mokuba's hair and pulled back on it and slapped him across the cheeks. In defence, Mokuba kicked Joey's groin and making him release his hair.

Yugi's grandpa, or more commonly known as Sugoroku, had just turned down the alleyway that the two boys were fighting in. It was a shortcut back to the game shop where he worked. "What's all his noise? You boys stop fighting now or I'll get involved!"

"Old man!" Noah appeared at the other end of the alley. He shouted and started running towards Sugoroku, ready to attack.

Maximilian Pegasus walked behind Sugoroku with a bodyguard at either hip. He smirked and said loud enough for them all to hear but not quite shouting. "Duellists, Shut up! We're not in proper duelling conditions so calm down and put your misused duel disks away. Now listen to me, the creator of the almighty duel monsters, if anyone from the Kaiba or Motou family dares to disturb my fabulous streets again your lives will pay the price. Now, everyone go away… apart from you Motou, you're coming with me and Noah, I'll see you later." Pegasus finished with a wink.

Sugoroku was lead away by Pegasus who had an arm around his waist. Joey was being carried away bridal style by the larger of the two guards, still cursing.

"Who started the fight Mokuba? Was it you?" Noah said turning his head towards Mokuba

"It was your body guard army, they were attacking Joey. I was trying to get them to leave him alone but Joey was having none of it and started attacking me. I had to defend myself somehow. He punched me so I bit him, he pulled my hair and bitch slapped me so I kicked him." The younger said excitedly all the while enacting the fight.

"Ah good boy" Noah said while stroking Mokuba's head making him feel rather uncomfortable. "But I'm glad Seto wasn't here. Do you know where he is?"

"Well, early this morning he said he was going out for a walk. I followed him and he went over to the woods. Unfortunately he saw me and ran into the forest away from me" Mokuba, being childish started pouting "And he said he wanted to be alone"

"Yeah…He's been seen there many times sighing and almost crying. I mean, during the day he locks himself up in his room and closes all the curtains."

"But doesn't he always do that?" Mokuba pointed out

"He doesn't sit in the woods and CRY!"

The black hair boy stood and thought about his brother. 'What could have brought this on? He wasn't very interested in finding himself a girlfriend'. The more Mokuba thought the harder it became to find an answer. Finally he asked "Do you know what's happened?"

"No idea"

"Have you done something?"

"Not that I know of"

Seto turned down the alley were to two boys were standing. His face was blank, his posture as proud as always, it was almost impossible to tell that something was wrong.

"Quick Noah, let me talk to him alone"

"Oh course Mokuba, oh and don't tell him that Joey was here" and with that Noah ran away.

Once Seto had got a bit closer, Mokuba ran over to him and gave him a great big hug "GOOD MORNING BIG BRO"

"It's still morning" Seto sighed

"It's just gone 9"

"Wow I feel much later…time passes slower the sadder you are. Was that Noah?" Seto asked Mokuba, the slightest hint of anger in his voice

"Yes but never mind that, why are you sad bro?" Mokuba tightened his hug.

"Mokuba…let…me….breathe" Mokuba let go of his brother but didn't change his determined. Seto sighed and gave in to his brother. "Why do I get the one thing I don't want?"

Mokuba racked his brain for the one thing Seto didn't want, what he didn't have. 'Other than losing what doesn't Seto want? …..'. "Teamwork? Your in a team?"

"Out"

"Of a team?"

Seto chose not to look down at his brother but to rather walk home with him running along like a pet. "Out of her team"

"But brother, team mates that appear to be really nice can actually be super mean and nasty and evil and..."

"Mokuba" Seto shouted cutting him off, not changing his facial expression. "Still, I can't deny it. I want to join her in a team or a tag duel. We would be the strongest team ever. You can laugh"

"Brother, I want to cry I mean, your Seto Kaiba, the strongest duelling individual ever, no one can beat you."

"Mokuba you can say what ever the hell you want but nothing will change my mind. No matter how much she wants to avoid me, I will join her in a duelling team. Now Mokuba go and find your friends or something I want to be alone."

"Fine, but before I go, who is girl you want to team with?"

"You want ME to tell YOU?!" Seto yelled, surely his brother had already managed to literally squeeze enough information out of him.

"Don't get angry but you are my brother and…and, I admire your duelling, I don't want you to lose because of a stupid team mate." Mokuba shouted up to his brother making him stop in his tracks.

"Mai, Mai Valentine"

**Cast list so far**

**Romeo** - Seto

**Benvolio** - Mokuba

**Mr Montague** - Noah

**Prince** - Pegaus

**Tybalt **- Joey

**Mr Capulet** - Gandpa (Sugoroku)

**Rosaline** - Mai


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter two**

Again **I don't own YuGiOh **

I've decided to put a cast list at the bottom of every chapter which only includes the characters within the chapter

* * *

**Last Chapter**

**"Don't get angry but you are my brother and…and, I admire your duelling, I don't want you to lose because of a stupid team-mate." Mokuba shouted up to his brother making him stop in his tracks.**

**"Mai, Mai Valentine"**

* * *

Sugoroku and Pegasus made their way back to Pegasus' mansion. Only once they were inside, Sugoroku could truly appreciate the vastness of it. A long red carpet in the entrance hall, gold furniture and huge, gold, drooping curtains. He really wanted to see the rest of the house but at the same time was quite happy not to venture any closer to the master bedroom, who knows what Pegasus keeps in there.

Suddenly it hit Sugoroku why he was here and he instantly went to defend his pride. "You know that Kaiba family are in just trouble as me and…"

"Old man, shut up! I already know that. Now, you know I've been naughty and changed the duel monsters rules so you can be bound to a tag duel partner but still play single too. So what do you say?"

Sugoroku just shook his head at Pegasus. "I haven't changed my mind, my eldest grandson is still in training, give him a few months to perfect the art of card games and when I believe he is truly ready, I will help find him a partner"

"If he entered doubles he would win, the prize money could help your family out massively. Less talented people are already finding partners." Pegasus said almost seriously.

"I want him to win single matches. If he gets tied down by a partner all his hopes and dreams of becoming 'the king' will die." Pegasus looked down on Sugoroku with threatening disappointment. "But…but Pegasus there is this boy who does want to team up with my grandson. Tonight at my duelling party there will be many fine duellists, if Ryo, after seeing these duellists, still wants to team with my grandson and, my grandson agrees, I will not interfere."

Pegasus nodded and gave Sugoroku one of gayest smiles ever. "Good, i want him to do well you know? He is one of the most beautiful people ever and everyone knows beautiful people go far like yours truly."

"Yes Pegasus" Sugoroku sighed "but may I borrow one of your men?"

"Of course but why?"

"To go and invite everyone on this list to they party" The body-guard took the slip of paper and scratched his head. Either the handwriting was really bad or his brain wasn't processing the words, still, what's the worst that could happen?

The body-guard led Sugoroku out before they parted ways.

Further east the two Kaiba brothers sat in their front garden. Mokuba had left his brother alone for a few seconds before he had followed behind Seto. He'd thought about it and realise that it was probably safer to stay with his brother because he knew how dangerous he could get.

The garden was expectantly large with neatly trimmed grass. Large trees hung over the boys' heads and were placed all around the garden. There were neat flower beds and even a home made swing that rocked gentle in the breeze. The two sat on white metal benches that were right at the back of the garden and faced the house.

"Seto, I know you really want to join this girl Mai but can't you find someone else?"

"It's not that easy?"

"Seto, are you mad at me" Mokuba said as he looked down at his feet and swung his legs on his chair.

The elder brother suddenly sat up. he rested his elbows on his knees and clasped his head in his hands. He sat like that for a few minuets before he softly replied "No, I'm not mad Mokuba, I just feel imprisoned."

"Sir, can you read?!" A panting voice said

Seto suddenly stood up and looked at the bulky person in front of him. "Of course I can, can't you?!" Seto shouted but a bigger question then sprung to mind. The man he was looking at wasn't one of his own body guards. "How did you get in my garden?"

The man pointed to a smashed in wall behind him and Seto almost hit him. Mokuba still sat on his seat, swinging his feet and staring at the man, he was good at scaring people with his doll-like features.

"Can you read anything you see?"

"If I understand the language that means English, French, German, Russian, Japanese, Spanish and those are just a few off the top of my head"

"Wow" Mokuba whispered

"Honest?"

"Of course I'm being honest! I own a multi million dollar company. YES, I CAN BLOODY READ NOW IS THAT THE ONLY REASON YOU VANDALISED MY GARDEN" Seto suddenly had a bit of paper shoved in his face. He blinked twice, took the paper and read it out loud. "blah….blah…Joey…duke…why these are all the duellists either in or closer to the Motou family, wait Mokuba look!" Seto yelled and pointed at the paper. There it was the one name he admired, Mai Valentine. "Invited, TO WHERE? TELL ME MAN!" Seto yelled threateningly.

"To the Motou house, there's a duellist party tonight, a costume party. If you are not part of the Kaiba house hold you should come along too." The man then handed Seto three entrance passes before leaving the same way he had come.

"Ah Seto this is brilliant, you can go to the party and compare Mai with the other duellists there to see if she really is the one".

"Fine I'll go along, I can show you her duelling skills and prove she is indeed the perfect tag duel team-mate."

* * *

**Cast List**

**Romeo** - Seto

**Benvolio** - Mokuba

**Rosaline** - Mai

**Prince** - Pegaus

**Capulet** - Gandpa (Sugoroku)

**Paris** - Ryo


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

This chapter is much shorter than I expected and we're not at the party quite yet.

And btw our juliet is indeed Yami

* * *

**Last chapter**

**"Ah Seto this is brilliant, you can go to the party and compare Mai with the other duellists there to see if she really is the one".**

**"Fine I'll go along, I can show you her duelling skills and prove she is indeed the perfect tag duel team mate."**

* * *

Sugoroku was sat in his small living room. It wasn't anything special, just a typical Family living room. He couldn't stop thinking about the duelling party and Ryo. He knew Yami didn't want to be kept back by a partner; he knew he was stronger on his own.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door so Sugoroku got up to answer it

"Oh hello Tea, I'm sorry Yugi's out"

"I know, I saw him with Joey and Tristan, I actually came to see if I could help with the planning for tonight."

Sugoroku let Tea in and took her coat before smiling at her "Your cooking is some of the best anyone's ever tasted, mind cooking for us?"

Tea's face suddenly lit up "I'd be delighted"

"But before you do can you go and call Yami down, I'll go and fetch the decorations from the back"

Tea ran up the stairs and into the room which had the most noise coming from it. That room happened to be the bathroom. Tea ran in to see Yami scrubbing the toilet. His hair had been forced back into a spiky pony tail and to top it off, he had a grey bandana tied around his head.

"Yami, Sugoroku wants you"

The boy stood up and stretched before turning to Tea "I'm practically finished here anyway". He then walked out the room. When Tea didn't follow Yami turned around confused "Tea?"

"T…Top"

Yami had folded his top so that he abs and abdomen was on show. He smiled and undid the knot "Wouldn't want grandpa seeing that now would we?" On the way down the stairs Yami untied his hair and threw the bandana somewhere over his and Teas head. "Ok grandpa, I'M HERE"

"Ah Yami, Tea leave us….actually come back, you teens know each other well"

Tea ran back in immediately "YEAH!"

"Do you not think it's time for Yami to start competing in doubles?"

"How long till the next competition?" Tea asked

Yami walked away from Tea and his grandfather and instead decided to look out the window at all the passing cars. He hated when his grandfather made decisions from him. Yami had been taught all his life to win and become king of single duels.

"A few days" Sugoroku replied

"Ooh I remember when we first met Yami…blah blah blah …..and he picked up a duel disk… blah blah…and then Yugi … blah blah…and the Candy floss, don't forget that... blah…." Tea rambled on.

"Tea shut up please" Sugorku said as nicely as he could to Tea

"Sorry but I'll never forget anything about my friends like the day Yami gets a duelling partner, I'll never ever forget that"

"That's why I've called Yami down, to talk about the party tonight"

"Grandpa, that's an honour I don't want to have" Yami complained

"It's not just an honour Yami" An unbelieved Tea said "It's like a double honour, especially if you win"

"And son, think about those worse than you who have already got partners and winning duels big time. Just go along and look at Ryo's duelling ability, talk to him and get to know him. If you really badly don't like him then fine, but please try for your poor grandpa."

"Yami YOU HAVE A PARTNER, A PARTNER, A FRIGGIN PARTNER" Tea screamed while she grabbed Yami by the shoulders and shook him violently.

"What do you think Yami?" Sugoroku asked the boy after he had managed to remove Tea and calm her down. "Can you bear to talk to and get to know this Ryo Boy?"

"I'll do it for you but that doesn't mean I'll like it" Yami stated then looked back out the window at a dark flashy car that had slowly rolled past the house.

Someone's phone went off but as Yami knew it wasn't his he didn't move. It hurt the spiky head teen to think that Tea was seeing him like this.

"Ah a reminder, only a few hours until our guests arrive" Sugoroku hurriedly said and ran away to the garden.

"Yami, go and find a duelling partner and have great success" Tea patted Yami on the back in an attempt to cheer him up and left to start cooking.

* * *

**Cast list**

**Juliet** - Yami

**The Nurse** - Tea

**Capulet (Mr and Mrs)** - Grandpa (Sugoroku)

**Paris** - Ryo


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

I decided to tell you guys all the costumes next chapter so this one is really short and boring, sorry.

I know it's a bit late (One day) but I'm sure many of you didn't mind not reading this, especially my proof reader. She knows who she is.

And I didn't put this on the last Chapter but **I Don't Own Anything**.

* * *

**Last chapter**

**Someone's phone went off but as Yami knew it wasn't his he didn't move. It hurt the spiky head teen to think that Tea was seeing him like this.**

**"Ah a reminder, only a few hours until our guests arrive" Sugoroku hurriedly said and ran away to the garden.**

**"Yami, go and find a duelling partner and have great success" Tea patted Yami on the back in an attempt to cheer him up and left to start cooking. **

* * *

Seto, Mokuba and Duke were riding in the back of one of Seto's large limos. Bright green, blue and pink lights flashed around them and heavy base music boomed over the top. The boys each had a leather seat to themselves which Duke used to prevent his costume from being ruined. They each held up their glasses of champagne or diluted juice in Mokubas case.

"Boys what shall our excuse for attending be?" Seto shouted over the music

"There is no excuse, it's you finding at partner. The duelling cupid has fired his arrow and now you've fallen into what ever emotional state this is. As long as she's not a Motou its fine, they can measure and rate us but nothing will change." Mokuba screamed and laughed over the music. It sure helped Setos campaign if he poured some wine into the boy's juice, it made his brother happier and understand his reasons better.

"I'll sit and watch my competitors."

"NO SETO!" Duke yelled "You must duel!"

"I can't, you have strong built duelling cards I have a card of lead, I can't lift it"

"You are a partner hunter; use your feminine legs and manly arms to lift your card." Duke laughed

"But I'll sink if I see her, Duke!" Seto laughed back

"Then sink Seto, the connection between duelling partners is a tender thing"

"I think it hurts like thorns" Seto started to get serious

"If tag duel partners hurt, hurt tag duel partners"

"Yeah and duel around" Mokuba said. Seto and Duke both looked shocked at Mokuba; clearly he'd been reading Duke's porn mags again.

"I can't do that Mokuba; I have my eyes on one girl and one girl alone." Seto explained and laughed at his brother's idiotic behaviour.

"You a strange one Seto, anyway we're wasting time" Duke said gazing out his window.

"No we're not, we're preparing ourselves." Seto noticed his brother was asleep, lying down on one of the leather seats. Even over all the music and flashing lights, Mokuba could still sleep. After looking at his brother he suddenly remembered something "I don't want to go too early and tire ourselves out."

"Why?" Duke asked and, as if the driver knew something was wrong, turned down the music.

"I had a nightmare last night" Seto replied. He was thinking of the dream his brother had had the night before but was saving Mokuba the embarrassment of telling Duke and/or having to go through the same thing again. Last night was awful.

"Do did I" Duke said smiling

"Well, what was yours?"

"It was about the dreamers that often lie."

"Don't people usually dream true things when there asleep?"

"Oh, then, I see the dark magician has been with you too. He is the fairies' midwife and he is no bigger than a large cherry stone. His chariot is an empty hazel-nut made by the squirrel joiner. His chariot is drawn by little insects over men's noses as they lie asleep; His wagon-spokes made of long spiders' legs while the roof is made of the wings of grasshoppers. And in this state he gallops night by night through lovers' brains, and then they dream of love; over lawyers' fingers, who then dream of fees and money; over ladies ' lips, who then dream of kisses. Sometimes he gallops over a courtier's nose and then he dreams of smelling a new suit; sometimes he drives over a soldier's neck and then dreams he of cutting foreign throats. Then when people hear a drum in their ears they wake up terrified and end up praying for peace. When they finally go back to sleep they end up suffering the same torture again. Not only that but..."

"Duke, Calm down" Seto pleaded. Dukes words had become so fast and serious it made Seto, for the first time in his life, scared.

"I can't calm down Seto. Although I know dreams are made up this one feels too real"

"Your talk of dreams is getting off topic" Mokuba pointed out "I personally don't want to get to the Motou house after the doors close."

"But I don't want to go too early or they'll think something is wrong"

"Brother it's almost 9 com'on lets go….and Mr Driver man, turn the music up as loud as it can go!" and with that the boys raved like there was no tomorrow, forgetting all about the previous conversation.

* * *

**Cast List**

**Romeo -** Seto

**Benvolio** - Mokuba

**Mercutio** - Duke

* * *

I cant remeber if I said this or not but hopefully, when I finish this, I will add a chapter on the end explaining why I chose and decied the parts for this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sorry this is a tiny bit late im been busy and unmotivated. **Sorry**

I'd like to thank my friends for helping me with costume ideas because I literally had no ideas. Comment your fave!

Now usually I'd research and check the spellings of the cards but seen as its 2am I'm not going to

**I don't own YuGiOh**

* * *

**Last Chapter**

**"But I don't want to go too early or they'll think something is wrong" **

**"Brother its almost 9 com'on lets go….and Mr Driver man, turn the music up as loud as it can go!" and with that the boys raved like there was no tomorrow, forgetting all about the previous conversation.**

* * *

The party at the Motou house started up. The music grew louder and the lights grew brighter. The main duelling stage had been set up in the back yard where the majority of the party was taking place, the rest being in the kitchen. Inside the house a huge buffet table had been set up and demolished by Joey and Tristan.

Sugoroku had got everyone's attention and stood about to make a speech but the only problem was that no one could take him seriously. He'd dressed up as Papa Smurf with a red hat and trousers; blue top; white shoes and blue face paint. When the laughing had subsided he said proudly "Welcome ladies and gentlemen. I hope you all have your cards about you and are prepared to duel and dance. I will now let you go free and remember, no rules tonight Ha-ha!" He got off his chair and turned to Yugi "Can you make the lights a bit brighter out here, its getting dark?"

"Sure thing Gramps!" Yugi Yelled before running, well more like waddling, off.

"Well how long has it been since I last spoke to you sleeping beauty?"

Mai smiled brightly, "I couldn't tell you Papa smurf."

"Well lets talk later, you agreed to duel my grandson to help him impress Ryo"

"Yes, so I let him win?"

"Yes, but don't make it too easy. We don't want you to look bad now do we?"

Mai smiled and took her place on the duelling stage as Yami was guided to his position. They each drew 5 cards and started the duel. At the start, Mai and everyone watching thought the duel was equal. Well, that was before Yami brought out his Exodia.

Seto had watched the whole duel almost without blinking. He couldn't stop watching the way the boy stood as if nothing fazed him; the determination in his eyes; the way he played his cards and dueled.

Suddenly his brain forced him to come back to realism. He straightened his hat; he'd come as an Egyptian priest. The worked well in his advantage, the long cream skirt hid his legs and height while the tall blue hat hid his face and hair. The copious amounts of dark orange make-up hid his pale skin and the chest plate made him feel less uncomfortable.

He turned to the red blob next to him. Seto blinked twice and had to take in what he was looking at. A small red body with a round tummy that had a TV stuffed in. On top of the head there was a Circle on a stick. The youngest Motou son had come as a Teletubby. "Erm, hello" Seto said awkwardly "Do you know who that boy is?"

Yugi couldn't tell this strange man who his brother was. Yami was already promised to Ryo and that is who he would be duelling with. "No, I'm only serving here; I have no idea who he is."

"Well he sure makes all the best duellists bow in shame. He's like the dragon of Rah, too powerful to really appreciate, why did I truly want a partner? For the first time ever in my life, I can actually see someone as powerful as me."

Yugi thought over what the man before him had said about his brother. Was it Duelling lust or was he being honest? Did he really admire Yami?

Joey and Tristan ran out of their hiding place where they heard the conversation between Seto and Yugi but had also worked something deadly out. Both dog, Joey, and Barney the dinosaur, Tristan ran to Papa smurf.

"Sugoroku that priest there, it's that Seto Kaiba. He's come to ruin our night"

"Young Seto, eh?"

"Yeah, that villain Seto!"

"Oh calm down Joey, leave him alone he seems like a proper gentlemen. Almost everyone in Domino city knows and talks well about him. We are the mighty Motous and we will not fall to the feet of the Kaiba Clan therefore we won't fight unless he makes the first move so until then if you must, just ignore him and pretend he's not here."

"I'm not going to put up with a villain here!" Joey shouted and slammed his hand down on the table in front of Sugoroku, with Tristan just watching the whole time.

"You Shall Endure Him!" Sugoroku Shouted at Joey "This party is mostly for my grandson to find a duelling partner and if you dare break the peace among my friends, so help me, I'll have a heart attack Joey! Be the better man for once!"

"Well it's a shame I couldn't at least duel him."

"You know it would end up more than just a duel Joey. I've told you, this party isn't about him; it's about my grandson and your best friend!"

"Fine I'll leave him old man!" Joey went to walk away but stopped and turned back to Sugoroku "But I'm not happy." He then walked away.

Back at the duelling stage Seto wanted to prove how good he was at duelling. He stood up against an opponent he'd never met before. It was a silver-haired boy who was dressed as a pirate, a casual costume compared to some of the outfits around them. Yet all these extravagant outfits were nothing compared to that of the tri coloured haired boy who dueled earlier. He was dressed as a Pharaoh, not a cheap pharaoh either, a true gold and silk costume. His make-up had been done in such a way that he actually looked like he was from Ancient Egypt. Maybe he looked even better than Seto which the Kaiba boy didn't like to think about.

He was straying away from the duel, but he couldn't stop thinking of that boy's power. He was going to win this duel to prove how strong he was to that boy and yet, his mind kept casting off. Surely this was an important duel but Seto's mind wouldn't let him concentrate. He looked down for Mokuba but instead saw two bright crimson eyes staring up at him. That alone gave him mental power to win.

It wasn't much later when he was walking off the stage victorious. Well, 3 blue eyed white dragons against virtually nothing was an easy win. He walked off to the back of the party and soon heard a low voice.

"Hey you!"

Seto turned to see the Pharaoh running towards him. He smiled and when the boy got close enough, said: "You're a strong duellist by yourself and you have your own style yet, you're following after the greatest." Seto thought for a moment before adding "May I see your strongest card?"

"Ha-ha, your too modest and you know I can't show you my card because in duel monsters it's almost as bad as losing your virginity." Yami then did a sassy hand jester and said "And I ain't lossin to a boy"

While Yami was off guard Seto reached around the boys waist and grabbed his deck of cards from the back of his sash then turned his back away from the boy and flipped through the cards. "Ah, Slifer the Sky Dragon, Nice!"

"Ah you pervert!"

Seto laughed and handed the cards back. "So you don't have to harass me like I almost did to you, I'll get my cards…Here" He handed his cards to the boy. "You can check out my cards like I did to yours and then we'll be equal. No virginity lost"

"Ha Okay" Yami said smiling at the tall man in front of him. "Neat! Obelisk the Tormentor!"

Tea, dressed as smurfette, ran over shouting for Yami. "Oh Yami…pant…There you are dear…pant…your grandfather … pant…Wants to have a word with you." Tea then let out a long breath and bent over double to help her regain her breath. (Personal fitness man)

"Thanks Tea" Yami said and rubbed her back before running away.

"Who is his grandfather?"

"Sugoroku Motou." The blue girl said. "He's the man of the house. Aww, he's so nice and friendly so I try to help him out as much as I can. He has two grandsons, Yami and Yugi and I'm one of their best friends" she smiled proudly.

"So he's a Motou, oh dear lord"

"Big bro!" A gangster Mokuba shouted as he leapt through a bush. Mokuba was wearing his brother's old grey track suit with a huge 'gangster' chain; a red cap and g sunglasses which had at least 50 shades of grey on the frame. "Let's go before they work out who you are"

Suddenly Duke appeared behind Seto. "I got into a fight; let's do what your brother says."

Now before I move on with the story I'd like to tell you what Duke came as. He was a transvestite of sorts. His hair was down and curled and he was wearing a long black dress that was quite short at the front but got longer at the back and grew into a fine trail. What truly made this outfit strange, unique, exotic and even slightly erotic was the skirt. It was entirely made from fluffy dice like the ones you hang in your car. Now with that image, back to the story.

Tea looked at duke, took a few moments to take it in then said directly to Seto "I'm sorry to see you all leave and I wish you a safe journey home but will you come back? You see, Yami my friend hasn't too happy these past few weeks and when he was with you, well, that's the first time I've seen him smile in ages. And I'm sure he'd love your friends too."

Seto smiled at the girl but didn't say a word. He then grabbed his friends wrists and lead them briefly away.

About a minuet later Yami ran back to Tea. "Grandpa just wanted to check I was ok, hey, where's that boy I was talking to gone?"

"He went home"

"Oh I see, do you know who he was?" Yami asked excitedly

"No I don't, sorry" Tea said not wanting to hurt her friend. Actually she knew exactly who the priest was.

"If he already has a duelling partner I may as well curl up in my bed, eat chocolate and get fat." He sighed "I'm not duelling with Ryo"

Not wanting the worst for her friend she decided to tell him the truth. "His name is Seto Kaiba."

"So I must duel against the one I want to duel with" Yami Sighed and rested his head on Teas shoulder accidentally prodding her with his hair.

A loud voice called for Yami but he didn't know where the noise came from, to be fair though, he didn't care much either. He just let Tea grab his hand and drag him away to the voice.

* * *

(A very long) **Cast List**

**Romeo - **Seto

**Juliet** - Yami

**Mercutio** - Duke

**The Nurse** - Tea

**Tybalt** - Joey

**Mr Capulet** - Grandpa (Sugoroku)

**Paris** - Ryo

**Benvolio** - Mokuba

For this scene only

Mai took the part of 'second capulet'

Yugi took the part of the servant

Tristan just stood there


	6. Chapter 6

**Chaper Six**

Ok, this chapeter is very boring and short so if you want, just skip past it. I cant help it how shakespare sorted out his scenes and acts! Im writing this fanfic based off the actual script so ive decieded to keep most things in, sorry. But if you do skip past this bit I wont feel upset in any way beacuse you guys dont have to read my boring, crappy parts and I still get veiws and visitors. A win, win situation.

I would rather you read it though beacuse I did take time to write it, LOL!

Balcony scene next!

**I dont own YuGiOh**

* * *

**Not wanting the worst for her friend she decided to tell him the truth. "His name is Seto Kaiba."**

**"So I must duel against the one I want to duel with" Yami Sighed and rested his head on Teas shoulder accidentally prodding her with his hair.**

**A loud voice called for Yami but he didn't know where the noise came from, to be fair though, he didn't care much either. He just let Tea grab his hand and drag him away to the voice.**

* * *

Now old desire doth in his losing-bed lie,  
And young affection gapes to be his heir;  
That fair for which tag duellers groan'd for and would lose,  
With tender Yami match'd, is now not fair.  
Now Seto is beloved and duels again,  
Alike betwitched by the charm of looks,  
But to his foe supposed he must complain,  
And he steal duelling sweet bait from fearful hooks:  
Being held a foe, he may not have access  
To breathe such vows as duellers use to swear;  
And he as much in duelling together emotion, he means much less  
To meet her new-beloved any where:  
But passion lends them power, time means, to meet  
Tempering extremities with extreme sweet.

"Duke" Seto complained. "How can I go home if everything I want is here?" He leant against the fence and placed his head in his hands. Duke just nodded and smiled, he understood well.

The other guests at the party started filing out through the gate. When Seto was certain that most the guests had left he gave his hat to Mokuba and climbed over the fence. "I'm going back, don't wait for me"

"Big Bro!" Mokuba yelled loudly. It gained him a large variety of stares but he didn't care.

"Mokuba its ok, he's smart and knows what he's doing!"

"He ran straight into the MotouGarden with nothing to disguise himself with! Call him back!"

"I can't do that, he's truly in dueller love. He was shot by the dark magician girls arrow. The monster that made him want to duel with Mai has now been destroyed. Now he's fallen for that annoying Motou boy!"

"Don't let him hear you say that!"

"What? It's not that bad. He's not gonna chop my head off over it" Duke pointed out and started to walk away towards the limo. It had to be parked a few streets away so people wouldn't find it too strange that a limo with '#Kaiba' on the number plate was in front of the Motou house.

"So he's hiding in the shadows of the Motou garden because that's where he thinks he'll find Yami?" Mokuba asked almost crying.

"We cant chose who we want to duel with so when we find the one, we find the one. Now, com'on he said we shouldn't wait for him, let's get going."

"I suppose your right, It is my brother after all, who knows what he would do to us if we tried to follow him. Race to the Limo!"

"Aw com'on man! You're not wearing a dress!"

* * *

**Cast List**

**Romeo - **Seto

**Mercutio** - Duke

**Benvolio** - Mokuba


End file.
